


Not just a Kids Game

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When four close friends settle on playing a 'pathetic kids game' let's just say the end result isn't Childish. Castiel reveals his crush on his best friend to find out he's not the only one with the feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Destiel/a bit of Sabriel</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just a Kids Game

It was Saturday night and after a long day of hunting the two Winchesters sat in the bunker accompanied by a certain blue eyed Angel and his brother Gabriel.

The four close friends sat in a rather misplaced circle in the center of the living room with a bowl of popcorn begging to be eaten in the middle of them.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked in a caring tone, he always looks out for his Angel.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dean." Castiel assured, gaining an eye roll from Gabriel, apparently the only one that can see how in love they are.

"Let's do something fun, what about playing truth or dare? Spin the bottle? You know any of those mischievous teenage party games?" Gabe asked through an upcoming smirk.

"You can't be serious?" Dean asked, eyeing him up in curiosity, unable to tell if the joker is joking or not.

"Oh, I can assure you, I am deadly serious . C'mon I'll start. Sam, truth or dare?" Gabe asked, however there wasn't really much up for discussion, he was pretty set on playing the dumbfound game.

"Truth" Sam chose, edging closer to Gabriel as he awaited his truth.

"Always picking the easy option... Have you ever kissed a boy?" Gabe questioned through an increasing smirk and a quick bat of eyelashes causing Sam to forget what he was about to say.

"Yes" Sam returned simply, however he did look over to his brother hoping for a good expression to be laid on his face; luckily the older of the two smiled in a comforting way, letting the younger know that he was supported.

"Did you like it?" Gabe pushed, hoping for an answer beginning with 'Y'.

"That's two questions. Dean truth or dare?" Sam mumbles, still a little embarrassed and shook about him basically coming out to his brother. He didn't so much mind about the other two, he was pretty sure they already knew.

"Dare" Dean requests confidentially, with his signature defiant bitch face on.

"Sit on someone's lap until I say you can get up, you can choose who." Sam dares Dean, making Dean look around the room, evaluating and choosing carefully, although he knew who he was going to choose as soon as Sam dared him.

He shuffled closer to Castiel and mumbled shyly to the Angel:

"Mind if I umm?" Dean asks, cheeks reddening by the second.

"No, not at all." Castiel gladly allowed the elder Winchester to take a seat on his lap, Dean draped his right arm around the back of the Angels neck and the left around the front. As they shuffled around a little to get comfortable Dean knew who he was asking next.

"My turn. Cas, truth or dare?" The boy sitting underneath Dean turned to face he who had asked the question and was now inches away from his face, pupils dilating and lust growing by the second.

"I'd like truth" he asked nicely, like the polite Angel he is.

"Pretty basic question but who do you like?" Dean took the chance in asking, come on what's the worst that can happen?

"I like you all, and I like the pizza man who taught me things and I like-" The brown haired boy was cut of by his slightly amused/slightly annoyed big brother.

"No you idiot, who do you like, like? Who do you love? As more than a friend."

"He's not an idiot,I just worded it wrong" Dean spoke up from his comfortable position on Castiel's lap earning a thankful smile from Castiel.

"I um, do I have to answer?"

"Of course you do!" Sam and Gabe instructed.

"No, Cas you don't. Not if you don't want to, you can just pass." Dean softly reassures the man sitting beneath him.

"Pass" He answered calmly.

"Well whoever she is, she's a lucky girl." Dean stated, earning a blush from Cas and a loud burst of laughter from the other two in the room.

"How oblivious are you? He doesn't like any girl, he never has. He isn't into girls." The obnoxious brother of Castiel's spits out through muffled laughs causing Dean to look to Cas to see if this was true, he couldn't believe he'd never realized, although some things made more sense now.

"Uh, yeah I um, it's true." Castiel awaited a sour look or rude comment but instead was presented with a slightly shocked but happy face, almost as if someone was pleased with the news he had just received, almost as if he was hopeful.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Castiel asked the youngest Winchester in hopes to change the topic.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Gabriel." He took this moment to get his revenge for what Gabe had just done.

The two smirked at the dare, Sam positioning himself so he could lock lips with the trickster, soon enough the two had broke the remaining distance and were softly pressing each other's lips against the others, Gabe rolled his tongue over Sam's begging for entrance. Sam parted his lips allowing him access causing the two to deepen the kiss and forget about the others watching.

"Get a room" Dean said sarcastically, causing everyone to look at him, however Sam and Gabriel's weren't as innocent of looks as Castiels. They were more glaring at him.

"Gabe, truth or dare?" Sam asked through an undeniable blush.

"Dare, is that even a question? Of course I'm going to say dare."

" I dare you to... Uhh, down three shots of vodka." He said, however he wasn't thinking straight and realised as soon as he said it that this was probably the stupidest dare in existence.

"Really Sam?" Gabriel said as he downed the shots without a problem.

"Cassie, truth or dare?" The oldest of the Pair asked.

"Truth, I know the dares you give." Castiel reminded the four.

"I'm offended, anyway. Who's the hottest person in the room?" Castiel turned to face the wall before shyly admitting.

"Dean" was all he said, unable to turn back to face him.

"I am pretty hot, but I'd say your the cutest in the room. Like a little teddy bear" Dean confessed through a timid smile causing the Angel to blush. Dean knew just how delicate the Angel was; and was willing to protect him, even though the Angel was perfectly capable himself Dean just found it necessary to look out for him.

"Dean, truth or dare?" Cas asked the one person in the world that he was prepared to do anything for.

"Dare" Dean answered, smirking with his choice.

"Oh um Gabriel can you dare him, I can't come up with good dares"

"Sure little bro, Dean i dare you to kiss Castiel for 15 seconds." Gabriel said through another enormous smirk, does he even have any other facial expression? The other three wondered curiously.

"Too easy, Cas you okay with that?" Dean asked Castiel, earning an unsure nod from him.

"C'mon just imagine I'm some guy you like"

"Yeah cassie, that shouldn't be hard should it?" Gabriel teased sarcastically, aware of who his younger brother liked.

Castiel nodded in an uncertain way, glaring at his brother. Dean then changed his current position moving his legs so that he was straddling the Angel, this way he was able to kiss him.

Dean lent forward pressing their lips together, he started slow not wanting to pressure Castiel, but then felt the Angels tongue pressing on his lips, begging for entrance; this he allowed him happily. He started sub consciously moving his hands in a gentle motion, pulling at the back of the Angels hair softly causing a small moan to be released by the smallest of the two.

After fifteen seconds(might have been more, they both had lost count) Dean pulled away, gasping for air while smiling to the boy In front of him. He got up and placed himself on the floor next to Castiel, Dean then turned to him as he heard a small sniffle. What he saw broke his heart, Cas had accidentally let tears build up in his ocean blue eyes, letting one slip just as Dean turned to look.

"I'll be right back" Was all the Angel said before swiftly running to the bathroom and closing the door.

"You pushed it too far! You shouldn't have dared him to do that." Dean angrily stated through gritted teeth and a hurt expression to Gabriel, before following the previous footsteps from Castiel and heading to the bathroom.

"It's Dean, I'm coming in." He said Before cautiously opening the bathroom door and walking in, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Was it something I did? I'm sorry, but hey I'm not that bad of a kisser right?" Dean laughed, trying to lighten the mood and cheer up the innocent boy crying in front of him.

"No, you're not, you're really good. But Gabriel only done that because he knew!" Castiel choked out, rubbing his cheeks trying to clear them of the tears slipping out, but it was no use as more just kept spilling.

"Knew what? Cas you're scaring me, tell me what's wrong." Dean said as he shuffled closer to the Angel, taking a seat next to him and placing his hand on Castiels knee in a comforting way.

"He knows I like- I like you. In that way. In the non-platonic more than a friend sort of way, that I'd never tell you that since the day I saw your emerald green eyes, I didn't care about my duties, my responsibility. I just cared about you, and keeping you safe. That I hate myself everyday because I know you're straight and will never like me. That I would literally die for you- that I'm so in love with you and I've never even known what love felt like till I met you, I didn't even know emotion until I met you." The Angel finally broke, falling into Dean's arms. The love confession hit Dean like a truck, Cas likes him? Cas, the beautiful innocent angel? Loves the likes of him? Dean couldn't contain himself any longer, he was in love with Castiel, he didn't care anymore, the sight of his Angel breaking down in his arms over him triggered him and suddenly he didn't care about anything other than fixing him, after all, that is what Cas always done for him.

"Cas, I- I love you, I have for as long as long as I can remember, I didn't tell you because I thought I didn't have a chance, that there was no point ruining our friendship if you were straight, but now I know you're not, and that I do actually have a chance. Castiel, I'm in fucking love with you." Dean admitted, causing the Angel to lunge forward at him with an huge, wide smile planted across his perfect face.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and pressed his lips against Castiel's, his soft, perfect lips, the feeling sent fireworks off inside the two, a weird tingling sensation in their stomach's.

"C'mon lets go to my room." Dean said as he pulled away from the soft kiss, already missing the feeling of the angles lips against his own. He held his hand out for Castiel to take, which the Angel gladly took, pulling himself up.

They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand and headed towards Dean's room.

"We're going, we are um, we're leaving, see you's later" Dean awkwardly informed his brother and Gabriel, he made a mental note to have a small chit chat with him later, but for now, he has an angel to look after.

Dean laid down on the soft, cloudy mattress, pulling Castiel down with him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Cas? Will you be my umm, will you be my boyfriend?" The Winchester said, earning a kiss from Castiel along with a huge smile.

"Yes, yes of course I will, as long as you'll be mine?" Dean nodded frantically.

The two curled up together in bed, Dean spooning the Angel, with one hand wrapped protectively around his waist and the other resting peacefully under the Angels soft, dark hair.

"G'night Cas. I love you." Dean spoke softly to his new boyfriend.

"Love you too Dean" Cas replied through a content smile, it wasn't as if he was actually going to sleep but he enjoyed watching how calm and innocent Dean looked in his sleep.

Dean leant down and pressed a light kiss to the Angels head. To his Angels head.


End file.
